Looks
by Jamesbondfan2016
Summary: Jamesbondfan2016 presents! Kurt never wanted to be seen without his image inducer, but because of some extreme circimstances he might not have to worry any more. KURTTY, JOTT, a hint of REMY, and LORO. Rated T because I'm paranoid.
1. To Save A Life

Chapter 1: To save a life

Kurt had come out as a mutant, but no one knew what he really looked like. Kurt was afraid how people would react to his true blue appearance (Pun intended), and to be honest he didn't want to know. He would go the rest of his two years in high school (he was a sophomore) hiding behind the holographic normal kid that he currently was. Fate however had other plans for our blue hero (Pun intended).

Kurt was walking the halls with his human friend, Jason. Jason was one of the few people that had stood by him when Kurt came out as a mutant. They were currently talking about Jason's date with Amanda Sefton, Kurt's ex. Kurt and Amanda broke up three months ago, so he had long since got over her and was happy to see that she was dating other people.

"Seriously Kurt, I don't know why you let her go. She's pretty, smart, and funny." Jason stated to Kurt.

"Vell, I guess…" Kurt began, when he saw someone in a black trench coat, point a gun at Jason.

Kurt quickly pushed Jason out of the way of the bullet that was heading for them. Kurt and Jason slammed into the metal lockers. Kurt's left wrist hit the lockers hard as well and smashed his image inducer. His holographic image flickered off. Kurt looked at Jason with wide yellow eyes. Kurt glanced at the shooter and teleported behind him.

Kurt quickly punched the intruder in the back of the head, then he teleported again and punched him in the front of the head. Kurt then teleported to his side when a gun shot was heard. Kurt than kicked the shooter in the face. The shooter fell to the ground, knocked out cold.

Kurt breathed hard, and just noticed the sharp pain in his upper leg. Kurt suddenly collapsed on the floor. Kurt tried to crawl to the wall so he could concentrate on teleporting to the mansion, but he was exhausted from all the teleporting that he just did. Kurt just wanted to sleep, but the pain from the wound was making that impossible.

Kurt suddenly felt someone touching his wound. He looked down and saw Jason wrapping his sweat shirt around his leg to stop the bleeding.

"Vat… Vat are you doing?" Kurt asked, still breathing hard.

"Helping my friend that saved my life." Jason stated.

Kurt smiled. He then saw other students come to help him. School security came to take away the shooter.

"Kurt, do you think you can get up?" Jason asked.

"I think so." Kurt then got up with his good leg, and he was helped by the other students.

"Careful with his tail guys." Jason stated, referring to Kurt's blue tail that was currently dragging on the ground.

Kurt then saw Scott, Jean, and Kitty come to help him.

"What happened?" Scott asked to one of the students.

"A shooter tried to kill us, and Kurt stopped him, but got shot in the leg." One of the students told Scott.

"Kurt? Are you okay?" Kitty asked Kurt.

"I could be better." Kurt told her.

"We'll take him from here." Scott told them.

They gave Kurt to Jean who lifted him with her telekinetic powers, and brought him to Scott's car. They drove to the mansion to get Beast to check on him.

Kurt was just happy that he had a group of humans that would not care about how he looked. Kurt just wondered what would happen when he went back.


	2. Coming Back

Chapter 2: Coming back

Kurt sat on his bed looking at his image inducer. He was pondering whether or not to wear it to school. Everyone in the school knows what he looks like, and no one seemed to care.

"Vell of coerce they didn't care, you saved their lives." Kurt thought out loud.

That was true. If Kurt went back looking like himself, no one would probably care.

"Ah, but zere's that word, probably. All zis uncertainty, it's driving me insane. Before you know it I'll start talking to myself." Kurt stated to himself. "You know vat, I'm going to do it. I'm going to school looking like mein self!"

Kitty suddenly phased through Kurt's door.

"Great, Kurt!" Kitty exclaimed.

"Kitty, how long have you been zere?" Kurt asked.

"Just long enough to hear you say you're going to school looking like your true blue self." Kitty stated.

"Pun intended?" Kurt asked.

"Yeah. So, are you ready to go?" Kitty asked.

"Ja, I guess." Kurt stated and he put down his inducer and grabbed his backpack.

Kurt walked with Kitty down to the garage and got into Jean's new SUV.

Jean was already in the driver's seat.

"Hey Kurt, going to school as yourself I see." Jean commented.

"Ja, since everyone in school probably knows vat I really look like, might as vell." Kurt stated.

"Yeah, I'm proud of you Kurt. How's your leg?" Jean asked.

"A little sore, but othervise alright." Kurt told her.

"Good. So Kitty you get your homework done?" Jean asked Kitty.

"Almost, I have a study hall so I'll get it done in there." Kitty stated.

"Alright, just don't make that a habit out of it." Jean told her.

"I will." Kitty looked over at Kurt, who was looking out the window with an unreadable expression.

"Kurt, you okay?" Kitty asked.

"I'm just worried vat everyone vill think of me." Kurt stated.

"You saved their lives Kurt. I'm sure they'll take you in with open arms." Jean told him.

"Yeah, no need to worry." Kitty assured him.

"I guess you're right." But Kurt still had his doubts. That was until he walked in the front door.

Kurt got out of the car, and was surprised to see that no one was outside, so Kurt, along with Kitty and Jean.

Kurt opened the front door, and he saw his biggest fear. A huge crowd.

Kurt's heart rate up.

_They're going to kill me!_


	3. Un-X-Pected

Chapter 3: Un-X-Pected

They clapped. They were clapping. Kurt opened his eyes a saw the crowd by the main entrance clapping and cheering for him. Kurt was shocked, to say the least. The only other time people cheered for HIM was when he helped stop that volcano when the X-men went on a cruise, but those people were cheering for mostly everyone else in the group, but this was the first time anyone cheered for him.

"Kurt Wagner?" He heard a big, booming voice coming for behind him.

Kurt turned around to see the Superintendent of the Bayville School district, Stanley Lieber, and Principal of Bayville High, Jacob Kurtzberg.

"Yes, sirs?" Kurt asked worriedly. Superintendent Lieber walked up to Kurt stood over him, and gave him a big hug.

"Oh, you don't know how much you helped me!" Lieber exclaimed.

"Dad, you can put him down now." Jason stated.

"Dad? Your dad is ze superintendent?" Kurt asked.

"Yes I am, and you saved my son, and I couldn't be more thankful." Lieber stated.

"Vell, zis is unexpected." Kurt stated.

"Alright everyone, go to class." Principal Kurtzberg told the crowd of students. "Thank you, for saving the school, Kurt." He told Kurt as he was walking away.

"You're velecome, sir." Kurt stated.

"Ready to begin the day hero?" Kitty joked.

"Ja, this feels much better zen it did zen ven I came in." Kurt stated.

"What did?" Kitty asked.

"My fur." Kurt simply stated and he entered his first class.

**I am sorry for the shortness of this chapter. Would you believe it took me two days to write? Well it did. Thank you for reading and don't worry, I will try to make the chapters longer from now on! Oh, did you catch my special guests? Review or PM and tell me who they are. **


	4. Companion

Chapter four: Companion

Kurt's day started out nice enough. The cheering crowd when he entered was a bit overwhelming, and most of his teachers seemed to accept and appreciate what he had done for the school. Key word there, 'most'. One of his teachers screamed when she saw him, and another tried to get him to leave his class.

That is where we join our blue friend.

Kurt's history teacher was trying to get Kurt mad, so he would leave. He had tried telling the history of demons in literature, and he made Kurt read a chapter out load. When that didn't get the reaction the teacher was hoping for, quite the opposite, Kurt was chuckling at the teacher's attempt to get rid of him. The teacher, a Mr. Johnson, tried to tell about German history, especially during World War Two. Even going as far as saying that most Germans were savages.

"Vat do you think you're talking about! Mein people are not savages." However, this was not Kurt. This was the German exchange student, Henry Bares.

"Es ist okay Henry; er versucht, mich loszuwerden." (It's okay Henry; he's just trying to get rid of me.) Kurt told his fellow student.

"Warum sollte er will, das zu tun?" (Why would he want to do that?) Henry asked to Kurt.

"Manche Menschen können nicht akzeptieren, was sie nicht verstehen." (Some people cannot accept what they don't understand.) Kurt told him.

"Alright enough talking you two. Now where was I?" Mr. Johnson stated.

"You vere saying how Hitler took control of Deutschland" (Germany) Kurt told him.

The teacher glared at Kurt and Kurt smiled at him, showing off his fangs.

"Right, then, well…" Mr. Johnson was cut off by the bell.

The class began to head off for their lunch period. Kurt passed the teacher's desk.

"Wir sehen uns morgen, Mr. Johnson." (See you tomorrow, Mr. Johnson.) Kurt smiled at him.

He walked out and headed towards lunch. Suddenly Henry was next to him.

"Good luck heute, mein Freund." (Good luck today, my friend.)

"Danke." (Thank you) Kurt told him.

_Vat do you know, I have a new companion._

Kurt saw the other X-teens at the other side of the cafeteria. As usual, Scott and Jean were making lovey-dovey faces at each other; Rouge was drawing Remy's name in her notebook and putting playing cards around them, always the king of hearts. Even was having a conversation with Amara, and Bobby was glaring at him. Kitty was sitting next to Kurt's usual seat. She smiled when she saw him. Kurt made his way towards them, but in the corner of his eye he saw Duncan Matthews with the Brotherhood, walking towards him.

_Oh no._

**There it is, the new chapter! I hope you like it, and as promised it is longer! Be sure to check out my poll on my profile page, and R&R!**


End file.
